There is a need for swimming pool covers which are effective in use while having sufficient versatility to meet the needs and requirements of various irregularly shaped pools. Various arrangements exist for covering swimming pools. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,303, for example, I disclose a swimming pool cover which includes a frame shaped to conform to the general configuration of the pool. The frame is covered with a sheet in such a manner that by blowing air under the sheet the entire frame and sheet assembly is lifted to cover the pool. During periods of non-use the air is expelled from beneath the sheet and the assembly sinks to the bottom of the pool.
The arrangement of my earlier patent represents one of the many approaches taken in the art. It is known, for example, to utilize a cover member formed in an accordion type fashion whereupon the cover floats on the water surface during periods of use while the individual segments of the cover assume a vertical accordion type orientation during periods of non-use.